Standing up
by wolflink968
Summary: What happens when Link hears of Jack getting bulkied at school? But not only that Jack and Miko come back to the base hurt after an incident with Vince. Will he just watch as his new friends get hurt? Or will he stand up?


Standing up

Today was a perfect day. Well that was the complete opposite for Jack.

Vince the school bully had nonstop humiliated him today. And as a goodbye a knuckle sandwich. Which caused him a black eye.

Arcee couldn't do anything at all. But to just watch. As much as she wanted to she couldn't. Miko or Raf didn't have any chance on taking Vince and his buddies on.

But that didn't stop her from trying. She had to wrestle her way through Parker and Dylan.( the other bullies) but they held her back. When it was all over they left.

Once they were back Jack didn't talk to anyone at all. Miko had gotten a couple of scrapes and bruises but nothing big she couldn't handle.

Once they arrived on base. Link could tell by one look at Jack something happened. And by the negative energy in the air.

The kids ran up to their normal spots while Arcee spoke to Optimus and Ratchet about the incident. Link jumped off the high railing. And into the kids area. His eyes widen when he saw the state condition Jack was in. Bloody nose and Black eye as purple as a grape.

Miko was also bruised and scrapped up but she acted perfectly fine compared to how she normally acts. But Jack wasn't.

"What happened to him?" Link whispered to Raf. Nudging his shoulder. Jack didn't need any stress.

"It's this bully named Vince he was picking on Jack today. Ended up in another fight. Miko tried to help." Raf explained to Link in a whisper.

Link grabbed a ice pack from the fridge.

"Need this?" He asked to Jack who nodded. He gave it to him. Then another one to Miko. .

"Do you want to talk about it?" Link asked putting a hand on Jacks shoulder. He looked up at the hero. Sadness in his gray eyes.

"I don't think you can do anything. Unless you know what it is like to be bullied?" Jack said looking into his blue sapphire. Full of life and courage. What surprised him was the small smile. And understandment In his gaze.

"Jack I've been bullied my whole life. I think I can relate." He said with a chuckle. This caused all the kids including the bots Arcee, Ratchet, and Bulkhead to look at him.

"How you look like you could be the most popular kid in your school?" Miko asked. Link shook his head.

"I was actually like Jack. But I was bullied a lot and even by adults. But after some time a friend came and stood up. That's something hard for most kids. But that didn't stop her." He said with a grin. The image of Ilia beating the crap out of some kids popped up in his head. They were so scared all kids families moved away.

"Ventrally I started standing up for myself. And I now have less bullies. But for that to happen for you. You have to willingly let me help you. But it's your choice. I'm not forcing you. I'm asking you. You only live once." He said. Jack was thinking this over. He didn't want to look weak. But the pain had to stop. Link said he could chose to accept his help of not. 'Aw man what do I do?' Jack thought to himself. Link could see the thoughts go through his head. It was best to give him space.

"I'll give you time. You can tell me whenever you want." Link said over his shoulder walking down the bots watched Link giving the choice to help Jack. Link was going for a walk when Jack finally came up with a answer.

"Okay yes you can help. But how?" Jack said. Link didn't turned around to face him.

"You'll see tomorrow!" He shouted over his shoulder.

NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL

It was the end of 6 period and the kids were about to get out of school. After the bell rang all the kids exited the school. Miko had detention again. And Raf went home to finish a project early. But when Jack was about to leave Vince and his friends showed up.

"Hey Darby were do you think your going we have unfinished business?" Vince asked in a cocky tone. Other kids from school were watching the scene. But none made any attempts to help.

"Why so nervous Darby?" Vince asked getting close to him and was about ready to punch until his fist made contact his a hand. Jack opened his eyes to see a blond teenager.

He had tan baggy pants with a black shirt with a insignia of Hyrule's flag. Fingerless gloves. Sneakers and a half opened hoodie that had slash marks all over it to look like scars. A black baseball hat And a green watch with the autobot insignia with it. Blue earrings and sapphire deep eyes.

It took some time but Jack finally recognized this teen it was Link. He was relieved to see he showed up. And Smokescreen was parked behind him. But the look on his face was rage.

"What do you think you are doing kid?!" Link asked with a threatening dangerous tone. Causing every one to freeze. The energy coming off of him made him look intimidating. All the kids were staring at him nervously.

Vince couldn't move under his glare and grip on his fist. He was paralyzed with fear.

"I said what do you think you are doing kid? And I won't repeat again." He asked again. Tightening his grip on Vince fist.

"N nothing sir!" He answered in fright. Lying wasn't something Link took lightly.

"This doesn't look like nothing." Link said. Turning his head to jack.

"Thi-" Vince was cut off by Link again.

"Boy if you say something stupid right now I will show everyone in this crowd how much damage you can barley survive from. But I'm not sure about your mental health could." He threatened.

"I was being an idiot!" Vince bursted out

Loud.

"Then why don't you beat it. And if I ever see you again or hear about you hurting anyone. You will just be doing nothing for the rest of your life in the hospital. Do I make myself clear?" Link asked. Vince stared.

"Do I need to say that again? Or do I need to right it down for you?" He asked. Vince shook his head.

"Then what's your answer then." He demanded. Griping the fist tightly again.

"Yes sir." Vince shouted. Link pushed him away.

"Then get out of my sight." He said in a dark tone. With that all of the bullies ran away with their tails between their legs. All the other kids were clapping and cheering for Link standing up.

Link turned back to Jack with a smile to see the look on his face.

"I told you I could help." He said while laughing. Patting his back.

"Thanks." Jack said and started laughing as well.

Sierra came up to them. From the witness crowed

"So who's your friend Jack?" She asked

"This is Link just moved here from New York" Jack lied. Sierra looked behind them and saw Smokescreen.

"So your the guy who let Jack borrow your car?" She asked link nodded trying to skip a lie conversation.

"We should get going. It was nice to meet you." Link said while turning away walking towards Smokescreen with Jack. Link was in the drivers seat while Jack was in the passenger.

"Where is Arcee?" Jack asked while putting on his seat belt.

"She is on energon scouting mission with Optimus. So I told her I could pick you up." He said while putting his hands on the steering Wheel. To make it look like he is driving.

When they were on the road. Jack couldn't help but laugh at Vince's face. Smokescreen and Link joined in.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Smokescreen said while laughing.

"How did you do that thing?" Jack asked with a smile

"I don't know what your talking about." Link said.

"That death stare look you got." Smokescreen said

"It's just natural I guess." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Man I wish I got that on video." Jack said leaning into the leather seat.

"Who said we didn't." Smokescreen said.

"I had Smokescreen record the whole thing and upload it to my phone. I sent it to you, and Raf already. Show Miko tomorrow but don't send it to her or it will be all over the internet" Link said. Jack instantly opened his phone and saw the video.

"Do you think Optimus will me mad?" Jack asked.

Link thought for a moment.

"No I didn't punch him. I just told him to back off. We didn't harm him physically but I'm not sure about mentally. But I don't know how Arcee will react." He said while shrugging.

"Hey I can't come to base today. I have to study for a history test tomorrow." Jack said. Still surprised of His new outfit was stylish in jasper.

"You should have seen Smokescreens reaction when he saw me like this." He said smiling at Jack.

Earlier today

Link had just finished picking out his new outfit. He then pressed the black button. Switching his out fit in a flash. He then walked out of his and Smokescreens room. Then was proceeded to the hanger.

But before he got there in the hallway was his Autobot partner Smokescreen. Slamming his foot in front of him. The mech was simply didn't recognize the human.

"Hey kid what are you doing here?" He asked the teenager. Link raised an eyebrow. And just stared.

"Answer kid. What do think your doing here?" Smokescreen asked in a threatening tone. Kneeling down to his level. Smashing his servo into the ground. Waiting for an answer. His first reply was a smack in the face. Leaving him surprised.

"What the heck are you talking about idiot!?" Link asked. Glaring at his friends stupidity. Smokescreen then looked a little closer.

"Let me give you a hint." The golden haired teen said. Opening his hand to let a giant roaring flame emit from his palm. Smokescreen was forced to stand up all the way. He instantly new who would not back down even to a giant alien robot.

"Link!" He shouted in disbelief with wide optics.

"No duh Sherlock!" Link yelled growling at the idiot.

Both teenagers were laughing so hard they were clutching their stomachs. But Smokescreen just huffed. The mechs reaction was only the first. None of the others besides Ratchet has seen him in other clothes. Besides the green tunic of the hero.

I found this in an old file. I hope you liked it. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ZELDA.


End file.
